


Forward Thinking

by TariSilmarwen



Series: Titan Wars [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Gen, Star Wars AU, except for the convenient remote location and function of exegol, i am patently ignoring everything in the sequel trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TariSilmarwen/pseuds/TariSilmarwen
Summary: Robin and Kory discuss their future as they race back through hyperspace to Jakku.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Koriand'r & Damian Wayne
Series: Titan Wars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605088
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Forward Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the "Titan Wars" series, a Star Wars AU hell I fell into and can't escape. Further details can be found in the series notes and under my #TTSWAU tag on Tumblr (handle is the same). Relevant backstory for this particular fic will be in the opening crawl.
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

_Former Jedi Padawan Robin Dayspring_

_and his partner, Princess Kory of Tamaran,_

_working as secret operatives for the heroic_

_Rebel Alliance, have dismantled the sinister_

_secret Inquisitorious base hidden on Exegol._

_Now they race through hyperspace, responding_

_to a call to arms from the Rebellion for a final_

_decisive battle against the evil Galactic Empire,_

_a conflict to take place in the skies above the_

_desert planet of Jakku..._

* * *

A nervous ping resonated in the Force, stirring her from her thoughts. Kory looked over from her seat in the pilot's chair towards the back end of the ship, where her companion was tapping the small table nestled against the wall.

Robin grimaced and laid his hands flat. "Sorry," he said, calming himself.

"We are heading into battle. Rejoining the wider Rebellion after years on our own. You are anxious." Kory smiled. "It is only natural."

He gave a short laugh. "It's just—" he said, shaking his head in wonder. "I never thought we'd come to this."

Kory tilted her head. "A day when the Empire is finally defeated?"

"A day when we can stop fighting," Robin clarified. He gave her an affectionate look. "We've been doing it so long… I almost don't even remember what life was like before."

Kory turned her seat around, rising gracefully to her feet. Her long blue robes swished quietly on the ship's floor. "What do you suppose we should do? After this battle I mean," she asked him.

He considered that for a long moment. "I dunno," he finally said. Idly, he reached for her hand, taking her warm orange fingers in his own. "I mean, I guess the Rebel Alliance will need to reorganize. Establish new government. They'll probably need skilled diplomats," he said.

She nodded. "True."

"And I'm sure there'll still be pockets of Imperial resistance to stamp out. And we still need to make sure we've uprooted that whole mess with the Inquisitorius." He gave a shrug. "Maybe I'll finish doing that." He met her eyes with a cheeky grin. "Or maybe I'll settle down somewhere with my partner and the love of my life," he teased her playfully, reaching up to pull her closer and run his hands over her cheeks.

Kory giggled, leaning her forehead on his and giving him a kiss. She eased herself down into his lap, facing the long cushioned seat across the alcove. "And," she asked, "what are we to do with him?" referring to the small bundle huddled up against the back, dark cloak drawn tight around himself, gloved hands still clutched around his lightsaber as if afraid to let it go.

Damian was sleeping soundly, his chest rising and falling with a gentle rhythm. His face looked peaceful for the first time since they'd met him, though Kory could still feel vague clouds around him, lingering darkness swirling in the Force.

Robin sighed wearily, though his eyes sparkled. "Well we can't exactly give him back to his mother," he said. "And we sort of burned down the Inquisitorium where he lived…" He grinned up at Kory. "Guess he'll just have to stay with us for now."

"Oh? Are we adopting him then?" Kory joked, wrapping her arms around her beloved's neck.

"Something like that."

They stayed together in companionable silence for a few moments, watching their little charge sleep.

"Kory," Robin said, gripping her waist a little tighter. "If… if we _do_ win this battle and the Empire is defeated…" His words were stumbling, heat creeping towards his face. "…and we're able to find somewhere, some nice quiet planet out of the way of things…"

He pulled back a bit, so he could look her in the face.

"…would you marry me?" he asked, eyes plaintive.

Warmth bubbled through her. He knew her answer without her saying a word. But sensed a bit of innocent confusion.

"I thought Jedi were not allowed to wed," she said, eyebrows wrinkling cutely.

Robin shrugged. "It's a new era. There aren't exactly any rules."

A deep-throated chuckle of contentment reverberated through her. "Let us make sure to keep our ship in one piece then. We are going to need her."

From the dashboard, the hyperspace alert pinged, signaling they were approaching the exit point.

Kory rose, extending her hand to Robin. "One last battle?"

He took her hand and stood to his feet. "I hope Vic and Gar and the others are there. It's been ages."

Together they returned to the cockpit, taking up positions as the stars streaked into pinpoints, dropping them into the midst of the Rebel fleet.

Their family.


End file.
